


Starving

by JollytheSad



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A touchstarved Wynonna finds her way to get that dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starving

**Author's Note:**

> this has been written in like 40 minutes, it's 9:45 pm and i'm tired so it's probably really shitty but... i had to? 
> 
> enjoy i guess

Kissing Dolls feels entirely different from kissing any other person. He's just so indescribably _soft_ that it makes her want to both cry and roll her eyes in frustration. Wynonna's been kissing him a lot since she broke his stupid selfless ass out of the federal prison. (And after they exorcised the demon out of Waverly.)

 

She's just getting used to waking up beside him. Or, being rudely woken up by him, actually. Dolls wakes up ridiculously early as she's told him multiple times. 

"Half past seven isn't early, Wynonna," he informs her every single time she whines.

"Yeah, whatever," she rolls her eyes and begrudgingly gets out of the bed.

It's just so warm and comfy in his arms. Dolls is also the reason she has an actual bed – she's been sleeping on the couch ever since she came home all those months ago. Wynonna adjusts her position in his tight hold. It's odd that she's up before him. 

"Stop wiggling."

_Oh_. Or not. 

"Mornin," Wynonna drawls, promptly ignoring him and moving around some more. His hand taps her ass playfully. 

"Hey. I said stop it." 

"Yes, sir." Her nose crinkles in the most adorable way as she grins. Dolls kisses her and she melts into it.

"You're making breakfast," Wynonna announces after finally making it out of the bed. He's distracting. She tells herself she hates it. (She doesn't quite believe it.)

"Yes, ma'am."

 

Dolls _attempts to_ make breakfast. Wynonna sat on the kitchen counter, looking all pretty in a tank top and shorts, socked feet swinging in the air. He had to stop and kiss her a few too many times. The way she wrapped her legs and arms around him didn't help, either.

But then, while he's facing away from her and scanning the fridge for anything edible, she slides out of her shorts. When he turns around with eggs and milk in hand, he almost drops them at the sight of her. Fortunately, he has enough witt to set both on the table. His gaze skips across the length of her legs, up to the point where they meet. 

Wynonna moves her knees apart while biting her lip. Then: "Breakfast's ready." 

Dolls doesn't know whether to laugh or fall to his knees. He does both; lets out a low chuckle and then his knees are hitting the floor, his palms travelling up her legs to find a hold on her hips. He noses on the insides of her thighs, on her lower abdomen. Breaths in her scent. His cock hardens as he licks up her slit. 

He makes her come on that counter, making a bit of a mess and feeling only mildly guilty about it. She paws at him, pushing his persistent mouth away. Her cheeks are flushed and she's rocking a textbook example of a bedhead. He finds it utterly adorable. 

Wynonna almost tears his clothes off of him and _begs_ until Dolls fucks her against the nearest wall, pounding into her from behind. It's definitely not how he imagined their first time going, but... he's not complaining. 

Her high-pitched whines are needy and urgent as she interlocks their fingers. His free fingers are gripping her hip while hers draw swift circles around her clit. She shouts when she comes, and her cunt clenches around his cock in the most delicious way possible. He's not far behind, grunting in effort as he nears his climax. 

He kisses her shoulder when it's over, still hilted inside of her heat. Wynonna's has her forehead on the wall, eyes shut. 

"You good?" he asks. 

She chuckles. 

"Yeah. I'm great." 

 

There's a heartfelt _fuck_ when he pulls out. He kisses her temple. They're silent for a second or two. 

"We should probably make some actual breakfast," Dolls notes. 

"Food, then round two?" Wynonna suggest, turning to face him. 

"Food, then work."

"Are you saying we get to round two in the office?" she cocks both eyebrows. 

He laughs and it's the most wonderful sounds ever. 

"You're ridiculous."

"That's not a no."

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn't probably make any sense but at least i had an excuse to write smut ???


End file.
